A presenter, such as a teacher, may make a presentation to a presentation audience, such as a classroom, using a presentation application. The audience may be local to the presenter or at a remote location from the presenter. The presentation application may present the presentation data as text, imagery, audio, video, or other media. The presentation application may organize the presentation into a series of digital slides, referred to as a slide deck.